Mi Dulce Pastelito
by GirlBender
Summary: Ella no era un reemplazo, No señor. Ella era Fujibayashi Kyou, la nueva dueña de mi corazón; y la que lo llenaba como nadie lo había hecho en años. mi dulce pastelito con cubierta amarga. La señora Okazaki, la más bella de todas. AU/ One-Shot


**notas de autora: **

hola mundo otaku! que tal estan? bueno, hoy les traigo un One-Shot de la pareja de Kyou y Tomoya. Es un Universo Alterno, así que algunas cosas cambiarán aquí. Las prsonalidades seran las mismas. Y sí, Nagisa si aparece.

Este trabajo se lo dedico a Tsuki Annie Kazami y a blackalucard, quienes me han pedido personalmente un Fic de esta pareja. Espero les guste.

Ahora los dejo disfrutar (?)!

* * *

Historia 4: Mi dulce pastelito

No sé cómo decirlo, pero así comenzó la historia de amor de mi vida. Con un maltrato, varios golpes, una amistad… y finalmente un suceso sumamente importante. Quizás algunos piensen que esto no suena hermoso, y otros dirán que solo pienso tonterías. Pero, y si lo hago así ¿qué? ¿Quiénes se creen para decirme o no algo? Porque aquí, la única que tiene derecho de decirme algo, es la misma ladrona de mi corazón. Mi dulce pastelito, con cubierta de amargura a grandes rasgos. Grandes realmente, pero ligeros. Mi amada hermosa, de piel de porcelana, y ojos de luna. Con su bello y definido contorno, y su largo y lacio cabello cual noche, siempre acompañado por una pequeña cinta. La más hermosa, Fujibayashi Kyou.

En este momento es cuando finalmente logro recapacitar, y meditar en como mi vida cambió con su llegada. Todo comenzó, desde una triste pero a la vez alegre infancia.

Cuando yo tenía entre ocho y diez años de edad, fue que la conocí por primera vez. Ella ingresó a mi salón de clases, y honestamente, no parecía llevar unos ánimos amistosos. Se veía como una niña tonta, ruda, que se comportaba a veces cual niño. Se veía torpe para los estudios pero atlética en exceso, y no era buena haciendo amigos. Y a mí, Kyou no me interesó en lo más mínimo. Simplemente no era agradable estar con ella…o peor aún, convivir con ella. Pero mamá, en cambio, se hizo amiga de la madre de la chica. Y me llevaba por las tardes a visitar a Kyou. Yo muchas veces intenté decirle que no me obligara a conversar con aquella niña, más mi amada madre hacía caso omiso a mis peticiones, diciendo que era bueno ayudar a los demás, y llevarse bien con todos. Pasamos dos años así, en donde ella intentaba conversar conmigo y me obligaba a jugar con su hermana gemela; y yo me comportaba realmente pesado ante ambas.  
_Pero eso no importaba, no en aquel momento._

_ No en aquella vida. _

_No aún._

Luego de ese lapso de dos años, mi madre falleció. Y sentí mi mundo derrumbarse lentamente. Por suerte allí estuvo papá, para cuidarme incluso sin tener un solo centavo en sus bolsillos. Él siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme feliz, y lo lograba. Pero ese es asunto aparte. Dejé de visitar a Kyou, porque ahora, ya no era obligado por nadie a estar con esa… esa ¡Lo que sea que fuera! Y ella tampoco se opuso a la idea de no seguir "siendo mi amiga". En cambio, comenzó a comportarse peor conmigo que con nadie más. Si yo decía alguna tontería, era seguro que, por cortesía de Kyou, tendría un gran golpe en alguna parte de mi cuerpo: ya fuera de libretas, cuadernos, borradores o de sus propias y finas manos. Si yo estaba muy serio, llegaba a hacerme burla, y fastidiarme completamente el día. Si estábamos en deportes, debía colocarme lejos de ella… o nadie sabía lo que pasaría, siempre fue distinto. Por eso me alejé.

Así fue todo durante nuestra relación que solo Dios sabe cómo fue formada; donde crecimos unidos cuando niños, rencorosamente en la adolescencia, y competimos, o más bien, Kyou compitió… hasta el día en que ciegamente, yo, Okazaki Tomoya, me enamoré. Me enamoré de una pequeña muchacha, con cabellos castaños y lisos; de piel pálida y cuerpo débil: el nombre de esa mujer fue Nagisa Furukawa. _Enfatizando la palabra_ _fue_.

Nagisa y yo comenzamos a hacernos amigos, pues ella estaba sola, y soñaba con restablecer el club de teatro. En esa época, nos unimos a muchos, y logramos fundar el club. Y entre las personas que estuvieron allí para apoyarnos, extrañamente encontré a Kyou Fujibayashi. Con la única diferencia de que esta vez sí intentamos ser amigos, y logré remover su agria capa de cobertura. Fue una excelente amiga, eso no es de negarse. Cuando Nagisa enfermaba y faltaba a clases por semanas enteras, Kyou estaba allí para acompañarme y distraerme. Me hacía reír. Y no solo eso, sino también demostró ser una grandiosa hermana, y poner los sueños de su hermana antes de su felicidad, aunque aquello significara sentir dolor bajo su dulzura.

Tiempo después, Nagisa murió. Justo antes de que yo le propusiese pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Eso me dejó devastado, y preferí refugiarme en otros asuntos. Decidí alejarme de todos y solamente trabajar hasta el cansancio. Decidí comenzar a beber, para ahogar todas mis penas… y tal vez, solo tal vez, llegar a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, a través del cielo azul; para luego traspasarlo como un ave de pobre corazón. _Idea que cambió gracias a Kyou. _

Y no sé cómo resumirla, más aún así lo intento en este preciso momento.

Aquella hermosa mujer me reprendió como nunca nadie lo había hecho, el día que me encontró ebrio, tirado en una calle. Junto con su hermana Ryou, me condujeron hasta su pequeño apartamento; donde Ryou comenzó a intentar cuidarme, y me di cuenta de todo. La hermana de mi pastelito había estado enamorada de mí por muchísimo tiempo, pero jamás lo dijo porque sabía bien que yo no le correspondería de la misma manera. Ese día me di cuenta, porque Kyou nos dejó a solas unos largos momentos, con la intención de que su hermana me lo dijese todo de una vez por todas. Y así lo hizo ella, pero nada salió bien. Yo, en mi ebriedad, le grité ofensas tenebrosas, y destruí su frágil corazón. Reuní mis fuerzas esa noche, y salí de allí con el último poco de mi dignidad. Que duró solo el resto de ese día, porque a la mañana siguiente, Kyou ya había ido a buscarme.

Y para mi sorpresa, ella no demostraba enojo, en sus ojos se reflejaba dolor, y se podía decir que hasta cierta… comodidad. Esa ocasión pensé sería la peor de toda mi vida, más aún así no lo fue, y tal vez, y solo quizás, logró ser de las mejores. Esa vez Kyou portaba una holgada y sucia sudadera gris, y a pesar de aquello se veía hermosa. Esa vez la vi más vulnerable que nunca; como si deseara con toda su alma tragarse lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Y verla así, tan linda y tan frágil, me hizo sentir algo por ella; algo que en ese tiempo yo no pude descifrar. En aquella ocasión, cuando Kyou me habló, sus palabras se cortaban y no le permitían verme a los ojos; con sus manos en los bolsillos me suplicó no ignorar a su hermana. Me pidió que le diese una oportunidad, y que me permitiera a mi mismo amarla. Cuando pidió aquello, emitió una sonrisa muy falsa, y su voz… **_se quebró_**. Ver tan destrozado a mi dulce pastelito y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, me hizo sentir algo nuevo por ella, más allá del odio y la amistad que por tanto tiempo habíamos llevado. Ese día, conocerla como ella era verdaderamente, me hizo enamorarme una vez más. No de su hermana, sino de ella misma. De Fujibayashi Kyou. Más no dije nada, porque pensé que sería más sensato. Ella me estaba pidiendo que amara a su hermana, lo cual solo significaba que ella no sentiría lo mismo por mí.

Transcurrieron segundos luego de eso, y cuando desperté de las reflexiones de mi mente, alcancé a negarme a la idea. Ella hizo un discreto ademán sorprendido, que probablemente pensó yo nunca habría de notar. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si en segundos me había cautivado.

_¿Cómo no amarla?_

_Si pensándolo bien, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado. _

Algo no cuadraba en mi cabeza. Ni tampoco en mi vida ni en mi corazón. Me distrajo tanto ese asunto, que dejé de beber y pedí más horas extras en el trabajo. Durante cada hora que me era posible, yo intentaba encontrar la respuesta, pero era imposible, casi tanto como traer a Nagisa de nuevo a la vida. Mi vida había tomado tal rumbo, que carcomió vivazmente mi tiempo, al punto en que, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, el año se terminó.

Lo cual no estaba nada mal.

Porque de esa manera, **_yo podría hablar una vez más con Kyou._**

**_Y ella decidiría._**

Fin de año. Recapitulando. Era la ocasión en que todos mis amigos y yo nos reuníamos, para no vernos de nuevo hasta navidad. Se escuchaba en todo el salón la estruendosa música que Sunohara elegía para animar a todos a bailar con él; y cual milagro en el cielo, casi todos aceptaron. Menos dos personas que convincentemente digo, fueron ligadas por el destino. La chica torpe para bailar, y el chico que tenía un propósito esa noche. Se trataba de Kyou, y obviamente… de mí.

Tembloroso, me acerqué a ella. Y cuando llegué, la contemple durante breves instantes. Ella me vio con una mirada que, al menos para mí fue indescifrable. Y allí ya no pude contenerme más. Me desaté. Le cuestioné el por qué de su actitud extraña; le dije cuán loco me estaba volviendo todo aquello. No la dejé hablar un segundo, hasta que ella….

**_Me besó. _**

Y lo hizo con una gracia que me elevó hasta el cielo. Tan alto como nadie me había llevado desde que mi primer amor murió. Ella no era su reemplazo, no señor, ella era más que eso; era Fujibayashi Kyou, la nueva dueña de mi corazón. Y lo sé, porque de haber sido una substitución, habría acudido a ella tres años atrás, durante el tiempo en que Nagisa había muerto. Kyou ahora era mi pastelito. Uno al que, con mucho tiempo y experiencia, se le desapareció su capa amarga; un pastelito pequeño y de masa ligera, con pequeño índice de acidez. Pero era dulce, debajo de todo eso. **_Era mi dulce pastelito._**

Hoy digo con orgullo que pasaron cuatro años desde esa fiesta de fin de año. Y precisamente hace un par de meses, Kyou Fujibayashi se volvió **la señora Okazaki: mi mujer.**

* * *

Que tal? merece un review! por favor dejen uno, que esos nos animan a seguir!


End file.
